


A Horse, A Vagabond, Some Thicc Dude, and A Dog...What Could Go Wrong

by Persephones_Husband



Series: The Mountain and It's People [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, First attempt at fanfic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Some Humor, first attempts at a small multi-fic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephones_Husband/pseuds/Persephones_Husband
Summary: this will be a ficlet series to the main series im working on "The Mountain and It's People" which will be coming out at some point hopefully. anywhozel, these ficlets will have a noticably lighter feel than the initial story is going to be. i'd like to say that most of this lil "memories" are going to be post "The Mountain and It's People" story.
Series: The Mountain and It's People [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682032
Kudos: 2





	A Horse, A Vagabond, Some Thicc Dude, and A Dog...What Could Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i am one heckin nervous bean bby
> 
> lets do this nyall!!

The sun shown brightly over the enclosed field in the middle of the forrest. It had come to be the place the four would relax together when they had the time to, especially if it was Prompto's turn to pick their activities. So, that's where Gladio finds the young werewolfe, peppy centaur and rigid vagabond. The werewolfe, Noct had apparently decided to take his full wolfe form and drape as much of himself over Prompto's body as possible, content rumbles echoing when there was quiet. As for the centaur and vagabond, well, Ignis will never admit it but he quite enjoys being leaned back against human chest as he reads aloud to the both of them.

A soft huff of laughter escapes him as he walks up to the group, being mindful of the intensely clustered flower patches. It was like a chain reaction, Noct's ear twitched at Gladio's soft laugh which caused him to lift his head, Prompto simply perks up and turns around to check on his friend and smiles upon seeing Gladio strolling over to them. Leaving Prom to tapping Ignis, who in turn peaks around the young centaur, giving his signature almost smile to his old friend.

"And what are we reading today, gents?" came Glads' comforting rumble of a voice. Tension bled out of all of them as they resumed their previous set up, all more than willing to get comfy again.

"Iggy's got this really interesting book on some gods from a different mountain range!" chirped the blonde, all too excited about learning new things.

"It's alright." an uninterested flick of his tail and small wiggle to find that perfect laying position once more was all Noct decided to give. And quite honestly that's a bit more than usual, so they all take it as a sign that things may be going a bit better for their wolfe companion.

Taking a seat to Prom's right, Gladio plops down, pulls out his carving knife along with a piece of cherry wood, and sets to work having hummed his affirmation to them.

\------

By now, the sun was starting to dip low. The group of men had switched between listening to Ignis read, making crowns out of foliage, listening to Gladio recount his most recent travels and just sitting in silence. It was peaceful. So much so that it hurt.

It's the shift in magical energy and the soft sniffle that grabs the rest of the group's attention. Where once laid the pure black wolfe, now sat the pale skinned young man rubbing at his eyes to rid himself of his impending tears. With a discrete shared look, they carefully placed themselves near Noct, giving him room to breathe but know they were there for him.

What felt like hours of fighting off emotions was but three minutes of Noct staring at the grass sniffling and hiccuping before the dam broke.

They let him cry, to scream, to sob...whatever he needed to release from his soul. It's what he needed, and he'll be forever thankful for these three people in his life.

Once collected enough to breathe without much trouble, Noctis gives a small nod and they all scoot closer. Prompto at his back, his equine body more than sturdy for him to lean back on, Ignis, forever his right hand sat to his right and that left Gladio to fill the space he didn't realize he so desperately needed to feel whole.

"I'm sorry." though an apology, the crack in his voice and his overall tone seemed to be aimed towards something other than this current situation. So, they all gave some form of affirmation to Noctis. Gladio with his deep alpha croon, Ignis' gentle hum and Prom giving a soft whine. It brought a smile to his face, a genuine one at that. So genuine he couldn't help but give a quiet bark in return.

They all sat a few minutes more before needing to head back onto the mountain side where the villages were. The rest of their time was held in comfortable silence, with soft touches and little noises of affection. Noct couldn't ask for anything better.

The death of his father will always hang over his head, but he wont let it drag him down so much that he doesn't uphold his family's tradition of protecting the people of the mountain. He has many decades to live before he can pass on this duty to either his children or a being pure of heart enough to replace him.

Things are going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> alright, so youve made it to the end or just skipped to down here, either way, thats up to you ;^_^  
> BUT here we are, one lil ficlet down, hopefully a few more to go!
> 
> i'll be seein yall around~!


End file.
